A Terapeuta
by Be Verastegui
Summary: Isabella ensinará a seu paciente Edward, que um pedaço de papel não te faz fiel a alguém e que o amor nada mais é do que não ir embora, apesar das portas abertas.


**Olá, pessoas! Essa é a minha primeira história aqui, mas já posto há muito tempo no Nyah!Fanfiction! :)**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo I**

"O casamento á a tentativa mal sucedida de extrair algo duradouro de um acidente."

_Albert Einstein_

Eu olhava para o casal a minha frente sem saber o que pensar. Geralmente, os casais que vinham até mim estavam abalados, tristes, até mesmo esgotados, mas me procuravam por um único motivo: ainda acreditavam que o casamento poderia ser salvo, que uma reconciliação, não era tão impossível assim, mesmo depois de todas as discussões e problemas que enfrentaram.

Bem, não era isso que eu via na minha frente agora. Eu não via nenhum dos dois esperançosos, ansiosos por uma reconciliação. Na verdade, eu não via nada, além da falta. Falta de amor, falta de respeito, falta de sentimento.

–Certo. O que posso fazer por vocês?

–Eu quero o divórcio! –Assustei-me com o grito desesperado que a jovem moça loira proferiu. Eu sabia que ali tinha coisa errada.

–Acho que os senhores vieram ao lugar errado, então. Aqui é um consultório de uma psicóloga, eu faço terapia. Ajudo casais a se reconciliarem, não a se separarem.

–Eu ouvi muito bem a respeito de seu trabalho, Srta. Swan. Espero que possa me ajudar então, a colocar juízo na cabeça dessa idiota. –O Sr. Cullen praticamente berrou para mim. A demasiada raiva em sua voz me fez estremecer.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo com aqueles dois?!

–Eu estou no meu juízo perfeito, Edward. Eu quero o divórcio! Eu não te amo, eu amo outro e você sabe! Pare de querer agir como se isso não estivesse acontecendo!

–Estou pouco me fodendo para quem você ama ou deixa de amar, Tanya! Mas eu não irei lhe dar o divórcio nunca! Vai viver comigo até os últimos dias da sua vida medíocre! –Os olhos de Tanya se encheram de lágrimas e ela parecia à beira de um precipício. Só olhando assim, eu já via o quanto ela estava sofrendo por estar presa a este casamento.

Eu não via nenhuma maneira de ajudar aquele casal, pois ali não havia nada que pudesse ser reconstruído. Nem sei se algum dia teve, na verdade.

–Por favor, Doutora Swan... Me ajude! –Meu coração se apertou ao ouvir Tanya me pedir por socorro. O que eu poderia fazer, meu Deus? Eu era ótima em meu trabalho, realmente. Não naquilo.

–Srta. Swan, você vai fazer alguma coisa e tirar da cabeça dessa louca a ideia fixa do divorcio, ou não? –Bufei. Aquele idiota achava que eu era o quê? Santa pra fazer milagre.

–Sr. Cullen, você ama sua esposa? –Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca, como se não soubesse o que aquela pergunta tinha a ver com o assunto. –Me responda.

Edward Cullen era totalmente insensível, frio. Não emanava qualquer sentimento dele, a não ser a raiva. A maldita raiva. Do que ele teria tanta raiva, para só restar isso em seu ser? Eu queria muito descobrir.

–Não, eu não a amo. Como posso amá-la, depois de tudo que ela me fez? Como posso amá-la, depois de ter beijado o primeiro idiota que apareceu a sua frente?–Ele a olhou com nojo, verdadeiro desprezo. Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Por que esses casos totalmente inéditos só apareciam para mim? Só podia ser carma.

–Bem, então eu não posso ajudá-lo. Lamento. –Levantei-me e fui até Tanya, que ainda chorava. Ela parecia quebrada em pedaços. –Vai ficar tudo bem, Tanya. As coisas sempre se ajeitam. –Sorri reconfortante para a jovem mulher, esperando que ela se acalmasse um pouco. Ela acenou para mim e eu me virei para o amargo homem, que ainda me olhava descrente.

–Como é? Uma porra que não pode me ajudar!

–Eu ajudo casais que se amam a reconstruírem suas vidas! Definitivamente, nesse casamento de vocês, não há nada que eu possa refazer, pois não existe mais nada, Sr. Cullen! Então, por favor, faça o favor de se retirar de minha sala, pois não estou nem um pouco interessada em perder meu tempo com um homem tão mesquinho como o senhor!

Fui até a minha porta e a abri, esperando que passassem. Ele me encarou emanando raiva de tudo que é lugar. Eu queria que ele parasse com aquele olhar, mas apenas permaneci ali, firme, o esperando sair de meu consultório de uma vez por todas.

–Isso não acaba aqui, Srta. Swan. Eu não vou deixar assim. –E sem dizer mais nada, ele e sua esposa saíram. Eu fechei a porta rapidamente e soltei uma lufada de ar aliviada, mas pesarosa.

Eu tinha a péssima mania de me preocupar demais com as pessoas, de querer fazer o possível e o impossível para ajudar. E Tanya... Aquela mulher definitivamente precisava de ajuda. Deveria ser horrível amar alguém, ser correspondida, mas não poder ficar com a pessoa, por um egoísta de merda te prender com um pedaço de papel.

Argh, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas o quê?

Talvez, se eu propusesse algumas sessões ao Sr. Amargo, eu pudesse ajudá-lo a enxergar seus erros, seu egoísmo e quem sabe consiga até o fazer recuperar seus sentimentos? Tanya com certeza não era a única que precisava de ajuda, já que Edward era um homem tão bonito, mas tão vazio...

O quê? Eu disse que ele é bonito?! Bem, ele é. Mas não deveria olhar para os meus pacientes assim. Se bem que ele não era meu paciente. Ainda.

Ah, Isabella Swan por que você não aprende? Já tem tantos problemas e vai arranjar mais um pra foder com tudo de vez!

Eu tinha problemas, só pode! No fundo, quem precisava de tratamento ali era eu. Mas que culpa eu tenho se nasci assim, persistente?

Sim, o Sr. Cullen estava com a razão: aquela discussão não havia acabado hoje em minha sala, pois ainda renderia muitas sessões, no que dependesse de mim. Eu ajudaria Tanya a se libertar para poder ficar com seu verdadeiro amor e faria Edward voltar a sentir, e consertar seus erros! Isso era uma promessa!

E eu a cumpriria, ou não me chamava Isabella Swan, a terapeuta mais competente desse país!


End file.
